


For whom the Bell tolls

by Messy_haired_bum



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dean's and John's are not mentioned, Gen, Meaning Sam's, Sad Dean, Wednesday's child, what the fuck is this kind of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy_haired_bum/pseuds/Messy_haired_bum
Summary: Five times Dean Winchester almost made a deal, and one time he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unholy Deal
> 
> And. Well. You get the idea.

1.

Dean was four, and Mommy was gone. He was just young enough to not understand completely what had happened and just old enough to remember everything. He made sure Sammy was sleeping soundly, before crawling upright.

"I'd give anything," he promised.

The angels Mommy said (said, see Mommy I remember) would be there didn't answer.

Dean never prayed again.

 

  
2.

Dean was seven, and he wished his dad would look at him the same as before.

"Are you willing to trade your brother for it?" said a man whose eyes flicked black. It wasn't a trick of light.

"No," he said, and pulled the trigger.

 

  
3.

Dean was fourteen and Dad and Sammy were arguing again. They had been arguing since last Christmas, he thought. He tried his best to break it up, to smooth things over, but it was useless. He was useless. He closed the door, snuggled up into his ratty bed, and dreamt of a different life.

He woke up to Sammy's warm body next to him, and the dream faded away. He was happy here.

 

  
4.

Dean was sixteen, and oh, how he wished he could stay. Stay with Robin, with Sonny, with normal and a future not painted in blood and guts. How he wished he could throw all of his responsibilities away, and take Sonny's on his deal.

Sammy was twelve years old.

Dean left.

 

  
5.

Dean was twenty-two and Sam (not Sammy, not anymore) just walked out of his life. Bitterness and pride and betrayal and happiness burnt in his chest a confusing swirl of emotions that left him blinking back tears. He left for Sam. Sam left for himself. Sam was admitted into Stanford. Sam didn't even bother telling him. He was proud. He was hurt. He.

He wished. Then he packed his bags and left through the door.

There was a haunting at California. It was a good place to start hunting solo.

 

  
+1

Dean was twenty-nine and his little brother was dead. He kissed a mouth tainted with sulfur, and restored Sammy to life.

He had 365 days left to live.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are very much welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
